Wayne Carlisle
Wayne Carlisle is a midfielder who joined Rovers on a free transfer from Crystal Palace at the tail end of the 2001-02 season. He was the final signing made by then-manager Garry Thompson prior to his sacking in April 2002, and he remained at the club for two full seasons, until the end of the 2003-04 campaign. He was immediately brought into the starting eleven after signing for the Pirates, but his debut went badly when he was dismissed after 63 minutes of Rovers' 1–0 defeat to Plymouth Argyle on 30 March 2002. He played in all four of the remaining five games that season in which he was eligible to play, with him being suspended from one of them for his red card. The following season, 2002-03, Carlisle was an almost permanent fixture in the Rovers starting eleven, playing in 41 of Rovers 46 league games and scoring seven goals. During the 2003-04 season, Rovers found themselves in financial difficulties, and Wayne was placed on the transfer list in December 2003. He played his last game for Rovers in February 2004, and was released from the club on expiry of his contract that summer. Wayne has never been capped by the Northern Ireland senior side, but has a number of representative honours to his name. He was capped nine times by the under-21 side, scoring once, and has also played in a 'B' international for the country. He has also represented Northern Ireland at youth and schoolboy level. Career Wayne began his footballing career in England as a trainee with Crystal Palace. He spent five years as a senior player with Palace, making 46 league appearances and scoring three times, before being loaned to Swindon Town in 2001 and then joining Rovers on a free transfer. After leaving the Pirates, Wayne joined Leyton Orient, where he signed a two-year contract. He found himself surplus to requirements at the Os, and he was transferred to Exeter City in January 2006. He was released by Exeter at the end of the season, but a change in management at the club saw him get a second chance with the Grecians, where he stayed until the summer of 2008, at which time Exeter had won promotion into the Football League from the Conference. Carlisle opted against a return to league football, and instead signed for Torquay United, the side which he had helped knock out of the Conference play-offs the previous season by scoring two goals against them in the semi-finals. He and teammate Danny Senda were both released by Torquay in December 2010. Senda went on to join The Gas for the end of the 2010–11 season, while Carlisle joined wealthy Southern League side Truro City, where he played alongside former Rovers players Barry Hayles and Alex Jeannin. He lasted only a month with the Cornish side however, leaving at the end of March 2011 stating that he felt he could no longer "give it 100%". Career stats Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:9 September Category:Players born in 1979 Category:Players who joined in 2002 Category:Crystal Palace Category:Swindon Town Category:Leyton Orient Category:Exeter City Category:Torquay United Category:50+ league appearances Category:Truro City